battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterburner
Afterburner was a lightweight robot built by Alex Espinosa for Team Loki that competed in the final 2 BattleBots seasons. It was a black full body spinner, originally shaped similar to Ziggo, but for Season 5.0 was rebuilt to be taller and steeper. It was armed with two ripping blades to damage the opponent. It performed well in BattleBots, winning six fights but it never made it past the Round of 32. It was also one of few robots to damage the Omnibot on Dr. Inferno Jr. Afterburner was so named because the shell was made from a jet turbine. Robot history Season 4.0 Afterburner first went up against Agsma. Afterburner spun up quickly, and Agsma seemed very hesitant to hit it, but when it did, parts of Agsma flew, including Agsma's semicircular bumper. Afterburner got a little unsteady and appeared to be on the brink of doing a Mauler because something flew off it from the flailing and shaking. It was still alive, though. It hit Agsma one more time and bent its frame, killing it. Afterburner moved on. Afterburner's next opponent was Bottilla the Hun. Botilla started out driving in big circles for some reason. Afterburner then hit it hard and hockey-pucked itself away and off the wall, and Botilla lost one side of its drive and could only move in little circles. Another hit bent Afterburner's shell, and it started shaking, looking like it was about to do a Mauler. However, it turned its weapon off and was fine, and Botilla the Hun was already dead. Afterburner moved to the third and final preliminary fight. Here Afterburner went up against Little Engine that Killed. After a few hits, Little Engine stopped Afterburner's spinner and pushed it up into the wall. Little Engine pinned it there, and stayed on it, pushing it around and not letting it spin up, for most of the match. Just near the end Afterburner got away and spun up. Little Engine didn't approach it and try to stop it again, but that turned out to be a good idea. Afterburner got unstable and did a little dance, not flipping over but losing a chance to take another run at Little Engine and try to make a comeback. The judges gave most of the points for aggression to Little Engine, and most of the damage ones to Afterburner, splitting strategy in Little Engines favor, won a 24-21 decision. Season 5.0 Afterburner's first match was against Claw Reaper. Afterburner won by KO and advanced to face Mad Cow's Revenge. Afterburner won on a 37 to 8 judges decision and faced The Crusher. Afterburner won by a KO and advanced to face Jo Mama. Once again, Afterburner won by KO and advanced to face former lightweight champion Dr. Inferno Jr. Both robots approached and Afterburner got its shell up to speed. After several seconds with no damage, Dr. Inferno Jr. turns to face Afterburner and Afterburner tears off the saw arm of Dr. Inferno Jr. Not long after that, Afterburner's weapon stops spinning and Afterburner is pushed under the pulverizor, which manages to put Afterburner on its side. Afterburner is knocked onto its top and gets its shell back up to speed. Since Afterburner cannot move, it is counted out, eliminating it from the tournament. Wins/Losses: *Wins: 6 *Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots from Florida